Digimon Battle Z
by Power with a Pen
Summary: In a time of supposed peace, the Z Warriors have all calmed down a bit, and finally enjoying a break from saving the world. But, what happens when a mysterious new girl arrives, and with her a world of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon, or Dragon Ball Z. Digimon is copyrighted to Bandai and Toei, while Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Toei and Funimation Entertainment. Also, Dorumon is a female in this.

Wind glided slowly towards two shapes, brushing the grass against them. The moon was high in the sky and it's light shone down brightly upon to two. One was a girl, about fourteen, with shoulder length blonde hair which topped with a snow cap that had a dark purple bottom and a lighter purple top. Two points suck out of the hat like cat's ears. She wore a short-sleeved, belly-bearing blue and white polo and a light purple jacket with a hood. A light purple skirt covered her waist, with royal blue knee-high socks. Her name was Zoe Orimoto, and her partner was Dorumon. Dorumon had gotten lost a while back and was by Zoe and her friends. The Digimon had chosen to be her partner, and now they were friends, or something a little bit more close. Anyways, tonight was the one they'd been dreading: Zoe had to go back to the real world. Possibly without her friend.

"Zoe, why do you have to go? And more importantly, why can't I come?" Dorumon asked as she sat next to Zoe.

"Because, I can't live here forever. I might be able to take you with me. But-"

"Just say it, sister!"

"As long as you promise to not destroy any furniture."

"Sure."

"Great! Let's get going then. The next portal out of here is coming soon."

Zoe grabbed a dark purple Digivice from her jacket and tampered with it for a moment. Soon a little radar popped up, and a dark red light bleeped out on the screen.

"The closest one to home is a couple yards away. We can make it there in a couple minutes."

Zoe concluded and the two began to walk up the hill slowly. As they reached the top, Dorumon spotted the portal and smirked gently.

"We're comin' back here, right?"

"Always."

The two raced each other down the hill and a few feet from the portal. Dorumon exchanged a look with Zoe and the two nodded. They stepped forward, side-by-side. The portal began to suck them up with a an unbelievable force. Soon, the smirk on Dorumon's face disappeared into a terrified shriek. Zoe reached out for her friend's hand and the two were sucked into the portal. It closed behind them, leaving no trace.

In the Dragon Ball Z World

"Bye mom!"

Goten, a young teenager, called as he left the Son home. He focused his _ki _and began to soar to the sky as he set off for Capsule Corporation. Trunks waited him outside as Goten flew down and landed next to his friend. Trunks spoke first,

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. Let's just go fly for a while. We can think of something while we're flying."

"Fine."

Trunks and Goten silently flew, both deep in thought. A large forest came into view from the horizon, and behind was the sun which still hung high in the afternoon.

"Trunks! Should we rest for a bit?" Goten called out to his friend.

"Why? Are you tired?" Trunks said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"No, I just bored of flying around." Goten responded, but he was already descending into the thick forest.

Trunks followed after him and landed next to his friend with startling speed. They walked in silence again for no reason. Minutes went by slower than usual. And Trunks opened his mouth to speak. Goten raised his hand to quiet him and Trunks peeked around him to see what his friend had seen. But, there was only trees blocking their path.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just thought I felt someone's energy." Goten responded.

"Who's energy?"

"That's the problem; I don't know who's. It's coming from this way." Goten said, lifting his arm and pointing southwest.

Trunks nodded and the two flew southwest, as Goten had directed. Soon they stopped at a clearing, and the two friends exhcnaged glances. A girl, about Goten's age, was lying, hopefully unconscious on the ground. Her jacket was sprawled along the grass, along with her hat and some sort of strange hand-held device was placed a couple feet behind her. A strange shape was next to the girl, but it as well was unconscious. It was animalistic, with small black claws and a tail, but unlike any other either had seen. Its body was coated ina strange purple and white fur, and a red gem was imprinted on its forehead.

"What do you think of this Trunks?" Goten called to his friend.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Trunks responded, as he fingered the girl's strange device.

"Should we take them to Capsule Corp.? I mean, your mom probably knows what happened." Goten asked, as he poked the strange creature next to the girl.

"We should. I'll take the-" Trunks was cut off by Goten's sudden burst.

"I call taking the girl!" Goten called as he gently lifted the girl, and took the hand-held from Trunks.

Trunks groaned but picked up the creature. The two friend flew up, and headed for Capsule Corp.

**Sorry for the first chapter to be so boring. Please review, and tell me if you like it! Any comments are appreciated, especially if you have any tips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A pair of green eyes flashed opened and a soft moan filled the air. Zoe stretched on her back. She noticed she was somehow on a stretcher type bed, and she couldn't tell where she was. She reached for her Digivice, and grabbed nothing but air. Noticing the Digivice was gone, she looked for Dorumon. There was no sign of the Digimon at at all in this room. A door slid open and two figures emerged. Zoe narrowed her eyes upon sight of the figures. The door closed and the two figures advanced. From what she could tell, Zoe saw that the figures were boys, and they were both about her age.

"She's awake." One of them said. He had periwinkle-ish hair and looked a couple years older than the other.

"I see that, but what should we do?" said the other one with a buzz cut and darker hair.

An akward silence came next as Zoe sat up, and stared at the boys. The two boys exchanged glances, which the girl couldn't figure out what that meant.

"Well, um, hi-" said the boy with the buzz cut, but he was cut off by Zoe.

"Where am I? Where's my Digivice? Where's Dorumon?" Zoe said putting emphasis on _Dorumon _and _Digivice._

"Well, we only know the answer to one of those questions: You're in Capsule Corp." said the older boy, obviously struggling with what Zoe said. This time it was Zoe's turn to be confused.

"What's a Capsule Corp.? And where's Dorumon?" She said with a venomous glare.

"Look, how about we just talk about what happened? I'm Goten, and he's Trunks." The buzz cut boy said. 'Trunks' nodded and said,

"Yeah, and why were you passed out in a forest?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were passed out."

"In a forest."

Zoe shook her head in disappointment and said,

"Just were is the annoying little animal-like thing."

The door slid open again, and Trunks turned to see who it was. It couldn't have been his mom yet, and no one else knew they were in here. A small, animalistic face appeared and a glare arose from its golden eyes.

"I swear I am going to destroy you."

It said as it starting walking towards them. Neither of the boys knew what to do. It lunged onto the stretcher Zoe was on, and yet the she continued on like nothing had happened.

"Now," said the girl jabbing a finger towards where Dorumon lay next to her,"where's my Digivice?"

"Look, I don't know what a 'Digi-rice' is-"

"Digi**vice.**" Zoe said,"It's a small device, white with purple. About the size of a hand."

With that Trunks reached into his jacket, and pulled out it out.

"This it?"

Zoe snatched it from his hand, and held it firmly.

"Yes," She continued. As she spoke, she descended off of the stretcher. Dorumon went next to her.

"Just were is the next portal? I'd like to get back to my friends as soon as possible."

Goten and Trunks exchanged looks. Worried looks. Neither of them what that meant. But Zoe was speaking again.

"Nevermind. I'm out of here. Let's go Dorumon." Zoe went for the door, Dorumon following easily. Goten stopped her.

"Look, we need to figure out what happened. Do you have amnesia?"

"No, just let me go."

This time Trunks talked.

"Just come with us. Can you manage that?"

Zoe paused for a moment, and said,

"Fine, but make it quick."

**Several Miles from Capsule Corp.**

A dark figure emerged from the dark green tree. It stood up, and stretched. It looked down at its hand, and stared. Another figure appeared next to the first figure.

"Come back alive?" It asked, in an all too pleasurable tone.

The first figure nodded, and replied,

"What's it to you?"

"I'd like a partnership."

The first figure snorted and said,

"Sure, but try to keep up. What's your name?"

"Oh that's not important, _Lucemon_."


End file.
